


Desperate Surrender

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: (ex)teacher-student, Age Difference, Classroom Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: The classroom is where you'd always known him so it's fitting, in a way, that this is where everything reaches the tipping point.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Desperate Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) kinktober prompt for day one, mutual masturbation. Enjoy!

You’d fantasized about this exact moment almost nonstop in the weeks leading up to now. Finding the resolve to finally -  _ finally  _ \- confess your feelings to the only man you’d ever loved had stirred something within you. Deep and primal, it awoke from a centuries long slumber only to morph into an unrecognizable version of itself that was as unstable as it was intoxicating. You just couldn’t seem to get enough even as you’d shamelessly succumbed to the pulsating heat that teased your gut day and night like a woman well and truly possessed. 

It wasn’t healthy. It  _ couldn’t  _ be healthy but you still needed more and this ... this was the ultimate carnal high.

Fingers brushing over the swollen, fleshy bud of your clit, you shudder. Gasp. Every sensation was heightened by the simple fact that  _ he  _ was watching. The backdrop of the classroom is hardly ideal, you hadn’t exactly planned for it to happen quite like this, but you were too far gone to worry about that now. Your cunt had been consumed by an all encompassing, burning, throbbing need to lay yourself bare before him and you’d blindly jumped at the first chance you were presented. 

You couldn’t help it. You  _ needed  _ him to see you like this even if it ultimately made everything you’d ever hoped and longed for come crashing down around you. Hiding this desperately needy side of yourself would just complicate things further down the road but you weren’t sure what his reaction would be. Good or bad, there was no telling what he’d say when you spread your legs for him or when you reached down to part slick, puffy lips. Showing him exactly what he did to you in such bold, unfaltering terms could have backfired in any number of ways but you were prepared for the consequences. Whatever they might be.

But Iruka, the paradigm of upstanding virtue that he is, manages to surprise you when he merely watches on with barefaced hunger. You can see it in his eyes, unfocused and hazy even as he attentively observes what you’re doing between your legs. He doesn’t rebuff you or try to beat a hasty retreat. He doesn’t even have the grace to politely look away. You feel emboldened. Powerful and heady. He wants you - or at the very least he wants  _ this  _ \- and your pussy aches with that knowledge. The vindication.

“This is what you do to me …” You whisper, the sound of your voice reverberating off the classroom walls like a stuttering windchime. 

“Oh,  _ god _ .”

His hand twitches at his side. Clenches into a tight fist and then flexes open again. He reaches up and palms the front of his pants, squeezing hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Your cunt spasms with a warning tremor so violent that it makes you sway atop the desk you’ve perched on, dizzy and lightheaded. You can hardly even think straight anymore. Of all the ways Iruka could have responded, this was the one you’d been least prepared for. You were once his student after all, even if it felt like an eternity ago now, and you’d thought for sure that would change things. Apparently, you’d been wrong about that. 

“Iruka-sensei,” You whine, keen and moan for him with the same fervor as when you were touching yourself in the dark of your bedroom at night. “ _ Please _ .”

Pushing down with your fingers, you rub your tingling cunt harder. Faster. You start to shake almost immediately, gushing slick arousal to coat the almost frenzied path of your fingertips. You were so wet for him that it bordered on obscene. The soft, gooey  _ click-click-click _ emanating from between your thighs sounds almost deafening in the quiet.

He groans as if he’d been sucker punched. 

With trembling fingers, Iruka brings both hands forward to hastily fumble with his pants. He seems to hesitate at the last moment and stills for a tortuously long beat before seemingly throwing caution aside. 

You watch with bated breath as he fishes his cock out through the gaping fly of his trousers. It’s already painfully hard, as stiff as can be and flushed pink at the head. You shake so hard at the sight of him that it makes your eyes vibrate in their sockets. This part of him looks even more pleasurably inviting than you’d imagined it would. Smooth and slightly curved with just the right amount of girth to fill you up just right. 

You promptly choke on the frazzled noise that claws its way up your throat.

“This is wrong … this is  _ so  _ wrong.” Iruka mutters to himself even as he grips his cock in hand and slowly, almost regretfully pumps it. That subdued pace doesn’t last long though. Despite the struggle waging war across his face, he quickly picks up speed to match the jerky swipes of your hand until the meaty  _ slap  _ of his fist colliding with his pelvis rings loud, mingling with the lewd slicking of your cunt.

Shuddering, you let loose a distressed moan that he instantly echoes. You arch and twist on top of the desk, jolting when the building pressure far exceeds anything you’ve yet experienced. It was maddening in the best possible way. Overwhelmingly potent enough that you could have easily let yourself go and willingly gotten lost in the cresting waves of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. 

But through sheer force of will alone, you keep your eyes open. Locked on Iruka’s hunched, heaving body as he feverishly chases his release right along with you. You can’t look away. He was perfect - everything you’d ever dreamed of and more. A little older than what you remembered, the signs of ageing barely noticeable on his face, but still the same. You’d loved him for  _ so long _ now. 

“Suh - sensei!” You shriek. Scream as you shatter in on yourself without warning. Your pussy flutters and squeezes and clamps down on nothing more than your own arousal, so hard that it actually  _ hurts _ . 

Iruka follows suit in the next breath. You hear him grunt with such stricken, high strung pleasure that it goes straight to your pulsing cunt and you seeth. It rides the line of too much and not enough. You’re drowning in it as the faint  _ whap  _ of his release hits the floor, much closer than you’d expected. The notion that he’d shot ropes because of you fills your thrumming body with a far greater sense of accomplishment than any comfortable afterglow could ever provide and you slouch, boneless and spent on top of the desk. 

It takes a long moment for either of you to catch your breath. 

“That was …  _ beyond  _ inappropriate.” Iruka says at last, sounding tired and more than just a bit remorseful. 

You don’t miss the note of satisfaction in his voice though and it makes you smile. Sitting up, you peer at him across the darkened room. He’s still watching you, cautiously now, and you draw a slow, purposeful breath. Surprise washes over you when you realize it's much easier to find your voice after breaking so many boundaries with him already. It was backwards as hell but you were grateful all the same.

“I have something to tell you, sensei.” 


End file.
